Stat Blocks for Next Session
Lantern Archon (CR1) Challenge Rating: 1 (200 XP) Armor Class: 15 (natural armor) Hit Points: 24 (6d6) Speed: 0 ft., fly 60 ft. (hover) Languages: all, telepathy 60 ft. Damage Resistances: radiant; bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage from nonmagical attacks Damage Immunities: lightning, radiant Condition Immunities: exhaustion, grappled, paralyzed, petrified, poisoned, prone, restrained Senses: darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 11 Aura of Menace: Any hostile creature within 20 feet of an archon must make a DC 12 Wisdom saving throw at the beginning of each of its turns. On a failed save, the creature has disadvantage on attack rolls while within 20 feet of the archon. Once a creature has succeeded this saving throw, it is immune to this effect for 24 hours. Innate Spellcasting: The archon’s spellcasting ability is Charisma (spell save DC 12, +4 to hit). It can innately cast the following spells, requiring no material components: At will: aid, continual flame, detect evil and good Glow: The archon emits bright light out to a range of 20 feet, and dim light out 20 feet beyond that. The archon can dim this light to emit only dim light to a range of 5 feet or brighten again as a bonus action. Actions Multiattack: The archon makes two light ray attacks. Light Ray: Ranged Spell Attack: +4 to hit, range 30 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (1d6 + 2) radiant damage. Lantern Archon CR2 Challenge Rating: 2 (450 XP) Armor Class: 16 (natural armor) Hit Points: 28 (8d6) Speed: 0 ft., fly 60 ft. Languages: all, telepathy 60 ft. Saving Throws: Dex +5, Con +2, Wis +3 Damage Resistances: bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage from nonmagical weapons Damage Immunities: lightning, radiant Condition Immunities: exhaustion, grappled, paralyzed, petrified, poisoned, prone, restrained Skills: Perception +3 Senses: darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 13 Aura of Menace: Any hostile creature within a 20-foot radius of the archon must make a DC 11 Wisdom saving throw at the start of its turn. Creatures who fail have disadvantage on attack rolls and saving throws for 24 hours or until they successfully hit the archon with an attack. Creatures who save or break the effect are immune to the archon’s Aura of Menace for 24 hours. Illumination: The archon sheds bright light in a 30-foot radius and dim light in an additional 30 feet. Innate Spellcasting: The archon’s spellcasting ability modifier is Charisma (spell save DC 11). It can innately cast the following spells. At will: detect evil and good 1/day: aid, continual flame, protection from evil and good Actions Multiattack: The archon makes two light ray attacks. Light Ray: Ranged Spell Attack: +5 to hit, range 30 ft., one target. Hit: 7 (2d6) radiant damage. Couatl Challenge Rating: 4 (1,100 XP) Armor Class: 19 (natural armor) Hit Points: 97 (13d8 + 9) Speed: 30 ft., fly 90 ft. Languages: all, telepathy 120 ft. Saving Throws: Con +5, Wis +7, Cha +6 Damage Resistances: radiant Damage Immunities: psychic; bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical weapons Senses: truesight 120 ft., passive Perception 15 Innate Spellcasting: The couatl's spellcasting ability is Charisma (spell save DC 14). It can innately cast the following spells, requiring only verbal components: At will: detect evil and good, detect magic, detect thoughts 3/day each: bless, create food and water, cure wounds, lesser restoration, protection from poison, sanctuary, shield 1/day each: dream, greater restoration, scryíng Magic Weapons: The couatl's weapon attacks are magical. Shielded Mind: The couatl is immune to scrying and to any effect that would sense its emotions, read its thoughts, or detect its location. Actions Bite: Melee Weapon Attack: +8 to hit, reach 5 ft., one creature. Hit: 8 (1d6 + 5) piercing damage, and the target must succeed on a DC 13 Constitution saving throw or be poisoned for 24 hours. Until this poison ends, the target is unconscious. Another creature can use an action to shake the target awake. Constrict: Melee Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, reach 10 ft., one Medium or smaller creature. Hit: 10 (2d6 + 3) bludgeoning damage, and the target is grappled (escape DC 15). Until this grapple ends, the target is restrained, and the couatl can't constrict another target. Change Shape: The couatl magically polymorphs into a humanoid or beast that has a challenge rating equal to or less than its own, or back into its true form. It reverts to its true form if it dies. Any equipment it is wearing or carrying is absorbed or borne by the new form (the couatl's choice). ln a new form, the couatl retains its game statistics and ability to speak, but its AC, movement modes, Strength, Dexterity, and other actions are replaced by those of the new form, and it gains any statistics and capabilities (except class features, legendary actions, and lair actions) that the new form has but that it lacks. If the new form has a bite attack, the couatl can use its bite in that form. Hound Archon Challenge Rating: 5 (1,800 XP) Armor Class: 15 (natural armor) Hit Points: 66 (10d8 + 30) Speed: 30 ft. Languages: all, telepathy 60 ft. Saving Throws: Dex +4, Con +6, Wis +5 Damage Resistances: radiant, bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage from nonmagical weapons Damage Immunities: lightning, radiant Condition Immunities: exhaustion, petrified Skills: Athletics +7, Perception +5 Senses: darkvision 60 ft., passive perception 15 Aura of Menace: Any hostile creature within a 20-foot radius of the archon must make a DC 14 Wisdom saving throw at the start of its turn. Creatures who fail have disadvantage on attack rolls and saving throws for 24 hours or until they successfully hit the archon with an attack. Creatures who save or break the effect are immune to the archon’s Aura of Menace for 24 hours. Innate Spellcasting: The archon’s spellcasting ability modifier is Charisma (spell save DC 14). It can innately cast the following spells. At will: detect evil and good, misty step 3/day: aid, continual flame, protection from evil and good 1/day: teleport Keen Smell: The archon has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on smell. Magic Resistance: The archon has advantage on saving throws against spells and magical effects. Shapechanger: The archon can use its action to polymorph into a dog, wolf, or to its true form which is celestial. Its statistics are the same in each form. Any equipment it is carrying is also transformed, but cannot be used while the archon is in dog or wolf form. It reverts to its true form if it dies. Actions Multiattack: The archon makes two attacks. Bite: Melee Weapon Attack: +7 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 8 (1d8 + 4) piercing damage. Greatsword: Melee Weapon Attack: +7 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 11 (2d6 + 4) slashing damage. Slam: Melee Weapon Attack: +7 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 7 (1d6 + 4) bludgeoning damage. Lillend Challenge Rating: 6 (2,300 XP) Armor Class: 17 (natural armor) Hit Points: 105 (10d10 + 50) Speed: 30 ft., fly 60 ft. Languages: Celestial, Sylvan, telepathy 120 ft. Saving Throws: Dex +7, Con +9, Wis +7, Cha +8 Damage Resistances: cold, fire; bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical weapons that aren't cold iron Damage Immunities: electricity, poison, radiant Condition Immunities: charmed Skills: Persuasion +8, Perform +8 Senses: darkvision 60 feet, passive Perception 13 Inspiration: The lillend can inspire others through stirring words or music. Using a bonus action on its turn, the lillend can choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet that can hear it. That creature gains one inspiration die, a d8. Once within the next 10 minutes, the target can roll the die and add the number rolled to one ability check, attack roll or saving throw it makes. The target can wait until after it rolls the d20 before deciding to use the inspiration die, but must decide before the DM says whether the roll succeeds or fails. Once the die is rolled, it is lost. A creature can have only one inspiration die at a time. Song of Rest: The lillend can use soothing music or oration to help revitalize wounded allies during a short rest. If itself or any other creatures who can hear its performance regain hit points at the end of the short rest, each of those creatures gain another 1d6 hit points. Countercharm: The lillend can use musical notes or words of power to disrupt mind-influencing effects. As an action, the lillend can start a performance that lasts until the end of its next turn. During that time, the lillend and any friendly creatures within 30 feet of it have advantage on saving throws against being frightened or charmed. A creature must be able to hear the lillend to gain this benefit. The performance ends early if the lillend is incapacitated or silenced or the lillend voluntarily ends it early (no action required). Spellcasting: The lillend is a 7th level spellcaster, its spellcasting ability is Charisma (spell save DC 17, +7 to hit with spell attacks) that needs only verbal components to cast its spells. It has the following bard spells prepared: Cantrips (at will): dancing lights, light, mage hand 1st Level (4 slots): charm person, cure light wounds, identify, sleep 2nd Level (3 slots): enthrall, knock, suggestion 3rd Level (3 slots): plant growth, speak with plants 4th Level (1 slot): hallucinatory terrain Actions Multiattack: The lillend makes three attacks: two with its sword and one constrict. Longsword: Melee Weapon Attack: +8 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 9 (1d8+5) type damage. Constrict: Melee Weapon Attack: +8 to hit, reach 5 ft., one creature. Hit: 9 (1d8 +5) bludgeoning damage, and the target is grappled (escape DC 16). Until this grapple ends, the creature is restrained, and the lillend can’t constrict another target.